


kiss on the cheek

by broduce



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I miss them together, M/M, and get emo, and i love them both more than seonho loves minhyun, bc i do, does anyone ever think about how much seonho loves minhyun, if thats possible, platonic bc my chick IS A BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: Something was definitely, without a doubt, wrong, Minhyun concluded as he froze in his tracks.No, whereas usually everyone's favorite chick trainee would be stuck to Minhyun's side, climbing onto him even though Seonho was nearly as tall as Minhyun, today, Yoo Seonho was doing everything he could to avoid him.





	kiss on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts ever since the end of the Produce 101 concert...finally posting it! I...really miss Seonho and Minhyun together :( 
> 
> Anyways, based on Seonho's cheek kiss to Minhyun, and Minhyun not reciprocating when it was his turn.

Something was wrong, Minhyun decided, as he gazed at his surroundings.

From where he was standing, he had a pretty good view of the entire stage. Turning to one side, he could see Jinyoung, Guanlin, Woojin, and Jihoon dance around in a big huddle, jumping and shouting. Minhyun smiled to himself as he watched the maknaes laughing together. He was really glad they had made Wanna One together and couldn't image a better group of mood boosters. Turning to the other side, he could see Taehyun, Taedong, and Sanggyun messing around as they tried to put bunny ear headbands on each other. Minhyun's smile turned slightly bittersweet as he watched the three guys goof around. He was going to miss them.

Actually, he realized as he turned full circle and took in everything, from the fans' continuous screams of support to the endless number of bodies running past him in laughter and excitement, he was going to miss all of it.

But that wasn't what was wrong.

Minhyun's eyes roamed the stage, searching for a specific mop of hair until they landed on a lanky kid, standing on the opposite side of the stage as Minhyun. Almost before Minhyun's mind had even processed Seonho's presence, he found his feet automatically approaching the boy, who was busy waving at fans. Just as Minhyun neared him, however, Seonho seemed to sense Minhyun's appearance and turned, those familiar deep brown eyes boring into Minhyun's soft ones. Before Minhyun could call out to him though, Seonho swiftly turned away, calling out a loud "Hyunbin hyung!" as he ran off without a second glance back at Minhyun.

Something was definitely, without a doubt, wrong, Minhyun concluded as he froze in his tracks.

No, whereas usually everyone's favorite chick trainee would be stuck to Minhyun's side, climbing onto him even though Seonho was nearly as tall as Minhyun, today, Yoo Seonho was doing everything he could to avoid him.

Minhyun felt his stomach drop as he watched the younger male walk farther away from him, and he tried to push the uneasy feelings he had down. He racked his brain as he played back the second night of the concert, trying to figure out where he had messed up.

His mind came up blank.

He watched Seonho smile and laugh, the corners of his lips unconsciously turning up as well.

"What'd you do?" A voice beside him made Minhyun jump.

It was Jonghyun, whose gaze followed Minhyun's and fell to a rest on Seonho.

"Nothing. It's fine," Minhyun mumbled unconvincingly, prying his eyes off of the boy to look at his best friend.

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and Minhyun sighed. Did he really think he could hide anything from Jonghyun?

"I don't know. He's been avoiding me all night." Minhyun readily fessed up, his eyes fixed on Seonho again.

"I've noticed," Jonghyun smirked. "And I've also noticed that you seem quite bothered by the fact that your personal cheerleader is no longer following your every step, even though you always complain about it."

Minhyun rolled his eyes and punched Jonghyun on the shoulder, feeling himself heat up.

"Just talk to him," Jonghyun advised in that leader tone of his, and Minhyun felt a sharp pang in his chest as he realized he wouldn't be hearing it in quite a while.

Jonghyun seemed to realize where Minhyun's thoughts were going, because he quickly slid an arm around Minhyun's shoulder, even though the latter was a good three inches taller. "Come on now, don't be a downer. Let's enjoy tonight, and then you can go and find out what's up with your little chick."

Minhyun cast a last look towards Seonho before letting Jonghyun steer him away, both of them laughing, enjoying each others' company.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun skipped down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last step when he tried to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

As he righted himself, he felt two pairs of strong arms wrap themselves over his shoulders on each side. Turning to one side, his vision was flooded with Dongho's bright smile. Turning to the other side, he was met with Minki's shining eyes.

Minhyun smiled, feeling right at home.

"Let's go grab some of that pizza the staff prepared?" Dongho suggeted, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "I'm starving."

"I'm pretty sure half the audience could hear your stomach growl during Always," Minki snorted, laughing when Dongho scowled at him.

Minhyun observed the two, a soft smile lingering on his lips. "Guys..."

Dongho stopped walking, shooting Minhyun a warning glance. "Don't."

"How did you even know what I was going to say," Minhyun said defensively.

"Because I know you, Hwang Minhyun, and I know that face you're giving me right now," Dongho deadpanned, running a hand over his sweaty face, makeup be damned.

"He's right, Minhyun," Minki spoke up, serious for a rare second. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to being NU'EST's Ren and Baekho, and you can become Wanna One's Minhyun. But today, let's just be Pledis' Minki, Dongho, and Minhyun."

Minhyun nodded silently, unable to speak for a moment. They understood though. They always did.

"Come on, let's go find Jonghyun and Aron hyung and eat some pizza!" Dongho said gently, stirring Minhyun towards the dressing room.

"Guys?" Minhyun's voice was stronger, and there was a tone of determination in it that made both Dongho and Minki stop walking and look at him expectantly. "I'll still be NU'EST's Minhyun."

Minhyun watched as both boys took in his words in silence, their eyes shining, and he smiled as he wrapped both arms around their shoulders.

"You guys go in first. I have to do something."

 

* * *

 

Minhyun waited outside the buzzing dressing room, a foot propped up on the wall behind him, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ah Muel, let's meet up soon!"

"Oh Hyungseob hyung, I'll see you at the photoshoot next week right?"

"Guanlin hyung, you better stop by Cube before you move in or I'm never going to forgive you!"

Minhyun listened as the familiar voice floated closer and closer, until...

"Yoo Seonho."

Said boy froze in his tracks, his back facing Minhyun as he stilled, the pizza he was stuffing into his mouth a second ago now gripped tightly in his hand.

Seonho turned, a smile already plastered on his face. He didn't come closer.

"Minhyun hyung! Did you just get here? Ah, too bad! I...I was just leaving. Uhm, good luck with your debut! I'll see you...err, have a good night," Seonho rambled on, his feet already on the go, moving further away from Minhyun.

Minhyun sighed, striding forward with his long legs. In a matter of seconds, he had reached Seonho and was pulling on his wrist.

Seonho's eyes widened as he took in the sudden close proximity. He tried to pull away, but Minhyun's grip on his arm was firm, matching the serious gaze he was staring at Seonho with.

"Yoo Seonho," Minhyun repeated, and Seonho involuntarily flinched.

"Y...yes hyung?" Seonho's voice was timid, and he avoided Minhyun's eyes by focusing his gaze on the floor, on the wall, on the hallway behind Minhyun, on anything but Minhyun's intimidating glare.

"Look at me Seonho," Minhyun said, gently this time. His face softened as his gaze met with Seonho's, and he found himself marveling, not for the first time, at how clear the younger's eyes were, framed by the prettiest eyelashes Minhyun had ever seen.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Minhyun finally asked, and even he could hear the hurt laced in his words.

"A...ah? No, it's not like that hyung!" Seonho denied the fact, but he was a terrible liar, especially with those crystal eyes that kept blinking rapidly against the accusation. Minhyun's lips turned up slightly as he saw Seonho struggle.

"You haven't talked to me the entire night. You haven't hugged me or followed me around or anything..."

Seonho turned pink and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Minhyun asked, leaning closer.

"I said, because you're mean," Seonho mumbled again, this time the words just loud enough so that Minhyun could catch them.

"Mean?" Minhyun repeated, flinching backwards at the harsh words, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes, hyung, mean," Seonho exhaled loudly, puffing out his cheeks in an action that made him seem more his age. "How could I still cling to you when you wouldn't give me a kiss back on the cheek when I asked? Everyone always said I was shameless, sticking to you like that, but it never bothered me because I liked it and you never really said anything, but when I wanted a kiss, you pushed me away, and that really hurt me, and—"

Minhyun's head was spinning as Seonho rambled on, and he tried to process the information that was being thrown at him.

"Wait a minute, you've been avoiding me because I didn't kiss you?" Minhyun interrupted, staring at Seonho, who was currently turning red and if Minhyun wasn't so damn confused, he would have found the sight adorable, since the younger almost never got flustered.

Seonho took the chance to wiggle his arm out of Minhyun's death grip. "Hyung, nevermind. I—I'll just see you later okay? I should go."

Minhyun watched as Seonho took a few hesitant steps down the hall, away from him, again.

"Seonho, wait..." Minhyun found himself get pulled towards the retreating boy's back.

"Hyung, stop it," Seonho suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning around with the most serious look Minhyun had ever seen him sport. "I'm not dumb, contrary to belief, I do know when to back off. I'm not angry, I'm just tired of always being the forward one."

Minhyun stared at Seonho's quivering pupils, his flaming cheeks, and his trembling lips.

He sighed, reaching his hand over to tug at Seonho's shirt and pull him into his arms.

"Hyung!" Seonho's shocked voice made Minhyun smile, even though he couldn't see his face.

"Seonho...you know I'm not good at expressing myself. And especially with public expression."

Seonho tried to pull away, but Minhyun's hold on him was tight.

"The reason why I didn't kiss you on stage..."

Seonho stilled in his arms, waiting, and Minhyun took the chance to take a deep breath. In the process, he caught a whiff of Seonho's shampoo, which smelled delightedly like peaches. Fresh and sweet, just like the boy in his arms.

Minhyun pulled away so that he could look Seonho in the eyes. Distractedly, Minhyun noted that Seonho had grown so that he no longer had to tilt his head down to be at eye level with the boy.

Seonho's eyes were wide, and he was still blinking rapidly, this time probably due to anxiousness.

Minhyun hid the smile that was creeping on his face as he gazed at the younger boy, and leaned in forward to quickly press a kiss onto Seonho's soft cheek.

Seonho's hand flew to his cheek, which was already heating up. "H—hyung?"

"The reason why I didn't kiss you on stage," Minhyun continued, "was because I wanted to do it in private, away from all the cameras."

Seonho stared dumbly at Minhyun for a second before jumping into Minhyun's surprised arms and wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

Minhyun doubled back with the extra weight on him, but quickly regained his balance as he wrapped his arms around the familiar, so familiar, body. He sighed into Seonho's soft hair as he felt Seonho press his face into the crook of his neck. The entire process felt so familiar and right that Minhyun's hold on Seonho tightened unconsciously. He didn't want to ever let go.

"Hyung?"

Minhyun shivered as he felt Seonho's lips move against his neck.

"Hmm?"

A beat of silence.

Minhyun felt a feather light kiss on the exposed skin of his neck.

"I'm going to miss you."

Minhyun shut his eyes and felt his throat constrict at the thought of not seeing Seonho every day anymore. He might have complained about Seonho's no boundary tactics, but after being stuck to the boy for over four months, he had to admit that he had gotten used to the skinship, and even took comfort in it.

"Me too."

Seonho pulled away and studied Minhyun's face.

"What are you doing?" Minhyun asked, slightly embarrassed to be stared at so blatantly.

"Just trying to memorize every part of your face so that I don't forget," Seonho said absentmindedly, his eyes gliding across Minhyun's face an inch at a time.

He stopped when his eyes met Minhyun's. "Although, I guess I'll be seeing you a lot on TV, so I don't have to."

Minhyun swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "And you? Will I be able to see you?"

Seonho shrugged, his eyes shifting down to stare at the ground. "I have a few photoshoots and stuff lined up in the coming weeks...but that's all that's planned so far."

"But you'll have schedules? I'll be able to see you on TV and on magazines?" Minhyun pressed.

Seonho looked up, his cheeks slightly tainted pink. "Yeah, I guess so."

Minhyun smiled, and the relief on his face was evident. Not that he cared, at that point.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" Minhyun asked as he put an arm around Seonho, steering him down the hallway leading back to the dressing room.

"I was angry...disappointed, actually," Seonho said quietly, his eyes downcast.

Minhyun stopped, bringing both of them to a halt as he placed both hands on Seonho's shoulders, trapping the boy and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Promise me the next time you're mad at me, you'll tell me."

Seonho paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay, hyung."

Minhyun sighed, pulling the younger boy back into his arms. "I'll really miss you, Seonho."

Seonho kept quiet, but Minhyun felt the tight squeeze around his waist as the boy conveyed the same sentiments back.

A second later, Seonho was pulling out of Minhyun's arms, his hand instead reaching to grasp for the other's hand, effectively pulling Minhyun along down the hallway. "Come on hyung, there's not going to be any more pizza left if we don't hurry!"

Minhyun laughed, shaking his head as he quickened his pace to match Seonho's, his hand still nestled in the younger's. Minhyun thought it wouldn't hurt to tighten his grip more, and Seonho's answering smile confirmed his thought.

Finally, everything was right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Deviating from my usual Panwink because I'm in the middle of trying to write a long Panwink one shot (aiming for 10K but...we'll see how that goes lmao) but I'm getting writers block so I decided to post this lol. Also, Always just came up on shuffle and now I'm even more emo...wow, I miss Seonho a lot.


End file.
